waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Disney's Magical of Life Parade
Disney's Magical of Life Parade, at Magic Kingdom (Disneyland Montreal). is the current daytime parade at Disneyland Montreal which premiered on June 12, 2035 as part of the Magical Ever After, celebrating the 15th anniversary of Disneyland Montreal. This parade replaced the former Disney's All Stars Parade which had been running since the park opened in 2020. which ran until early 2012, at which point it was replaced by Disney Magic on Parade. Development Disney's Magical of Life Parade presents these stories through a magical book floats. The parade reflects the hard, creative work of Parade Designer David Lightbody, Creative Director Steve Davison and Managing Producer Kris Bunner. Many others have contributed to the Disney's Magical of Life Parade. Mark Hammond, whose previous work includes Mickey and the Wondrous Book at Hong Kong Disneyland designed the musical score. Mirena Rada, who has previously worked on projects for Hong Kong Disneyland, designed the costumes During two show stop moments of "Disney's Magical of Life Parade". On July, 15, 2034, Centre Bell rolled out the red carpet to show off the latest elaborate costume creations for their upcoming Magical of Life Parade, debuting next month. With a backdrop of three of the new giant-sized floats, Disney sent parade performers walking the “catwalk” backstage behind the Disneyland Montreal to unveil costumes inspired by films. Parade Units *Opening: Goofy leads the way on a music, stylized book, The Three Little Pigs pull an oversized Mickey Mouse drum toy in Tokyo Disneyland's Happiness is Here Parade. Pinocchio leads a magical train over a Piano, with Jaq and Gus as passengers. Other characters featured in this unit include Chip 'n' Dale characters from Alice in Wonderland, Dumbo, Fantasia 2000, Cinderella and Melody Time. *The Fox and the Hounds Unit: Based on the 1981 animated film. Tod plucks an oversized violin with her brother Copper by her side, while Chief features on the back. A Banjo is the major feature of this float. *Friends: Lilo and Stitch leads the way on a hunny, stylized book, They are followed by puppet versions of Bee from Disney Winnie The Pooh. Winnie the Pooh and Tigger appear in the Honey on the next float. The Toy Story pals conclude the unit aboard their own float; Slinky and Mr. Potato Head pedal an enormous Ball, which Jessie and Rex sit in the block of, while Woody and Buzz Lightyear dance atop a "Woody's Roundup" record player behind them. *Sea of Worlds: Based on the 1989 animated film The Little Mermaid. Marlin and Dory leads the way on a sea, stylized book, He is followed by a number of fish. Ariel and their pages are carried by Seashell. They are followed by a small band of Under the Sea-dressed dancers. *Beauty and Romance: Rapunzel leads the way on a princess, stylized book, She is followed by The Ugly Duckling and a few pink flower dancers. Cinderella from Cinderella, Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty and Belle from Beauty and the Beast follow on an ornately-decorated swan float; this is attached to the fairy garden float, which features Tinkerbell from Peter Pan and two fair friends. More fairies and bugs round out the unit. *You Can Flying: Based on the 1953 animated film Peter Pan. Wendy leads the way on a flying, stylized book, The Peter Pan and a number of Neverland guests follow her; the pushes a small float featuring paper-cutout versions of Tinker Bell. The Lost Boys leads a procession of various unique characters, including an enormous float version of the Tick-Tock the Crocodile, her playing pirate subjects, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee. *Forest of Fantasy: Based on the 1973 animated film Robin Hood. Prince John's leads the way on a forest, stylized book, Robin Hood and Little John ride atop Sherwood Forest favorite snack, while stationary versions of Sexton Mouse and Little Sister float beneath them. *Finale: The parade culminates in a tribute to Disney's classic characters and the 1964 musical film Mary Poppins. Mary Poppins and Bert leads the way on a Color, stylized book A few penguins follow them. Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto and Jiminy Cricket. Songs Featured *Background Music: **"Happily Ever After" from Mickey and the Wondrous Book at Hong Kong Disneyland (adapted version) *'Other songs featured:' **'OPENING UNIT:' ***''"I'm Late"'' / "Turkey in the Straw" / "Casey Junior" / "Piano Concerto No 2, Allegro, Opus 102" / "Minnie's Yoo Hoo" / " I've Got No Strings" **'THE FOX AND THE HOUNDS UNIT' ***''"Best of Friends"'' / "Appreciate the Lady" / "Goodbye May Seem Forever" **'JOY OF FRIENDSHIP UNIT' ***''"Rumbly In My Tumbly"'' / "Winnie the Pooh" / "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers" *** "You've Got a Friend in Me" / "We Belong Together" **'THE LITTLE MERMAID UNIT' ***''"Kiss the Girl"'' / "Under the Sea" / "Part of that World" **'PRINCESSES & FAIRIES UNIT' ***''"Once Upon a Dream"'' / "So This Is Love" / "Someday My Prince Will Come" / "I See the Light" / "Beauty and the Beast" / "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" / "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" **'PETER PAN UNIT' ***''"You Can Fly!"'' / "The Second Star to the Right" **'ROBIN HOOD UNIT' ***''"Oo De Lally"'' / "The Phony King of England" **'FINALE UNIT' ***''"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious"'' / "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" Category:Disneyland Montreal entertainment Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Goofy Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:The Three Little Pigs characters Category:Pinocchio characters Category:Chip and Dale Category:Cinderella characters Category:Melody Time characters Category:Fantasia 2000 characters Category:The Fox and the Hound characters Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Winnie The Pooh Parade characters Category:Toy Story characters Category:Finding Nemo Parade characters Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Tangled characters Category:Frozen characters Category:Beauty & the Beast characters Category:Sleeping Beauty characters Category:Peter Pan Parade characters Category:Robin Hood characters Category:Mary Poppins characters Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Minnie Mouse Category:Donald Duck Category:Daisy Duck Category:Pluto